jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Marble League Records
This is a list of records for the Marble League. Marble League 2016 Records * *'' Indicates that the record was broken in a final. * N/A indicates that it was a team event, instead of an individual event. Marble League 2017 Records * ''* Indicates that the record was broken in a final. * N/A indicates that it was a team event, instead of an individual event. Marble League 2018 Records * *'' Indicates that the record was broken in a final. * N/A indicates that it was a team event, instead of an individual event. Marble League 2019 Records * ''* Indicates that the record was broken in a final. * N/A indicates that it was a team event, instead of an individual event. § ''The record for balancing was broken 3 times in the same event.Originally the record was 347cm which Rojo Rollers set up in 2016.The record was first broken by Crazy Cat's Eyes by 351cm,then it was broken by Thunderbolts by 408cm.Finally,the record was broken by Hazers with an astounding 438cm. ''§§ The original record for Hurdles Race was created by Swifty from Savage Speeders with a score of 8.692sec .The record was first broken in Heat 4. Kinnowin from O'rangers broke the record with a score of 8.679sec. Then,in Semi Final A,Wuspy from Midnight Wisps broke the record with an astounding 8.552sec. 'Other Records * N/A indicates that it was a team event, instead of an individual event. * '* Indicates that the record was broken in a final. * Multiple names in a list shows the order the teams finished. * Bold 'indicates a Marble League record. 'Closest Finishes All Time Records Most medals Note: Only teams that have competed in a Marble League season are shown (no qualifiers or ML Showdowns). Ties are broken by how many gold, silver, or bronze medals each team has. Most medals in a season *didn't win that year's championship Most consecutive medals won Events Spent at Number 1 Consecutive Events at Number 1 Rookies Highest championship finish by a débuting team (Not counting 2016) Most Podium by a débuting team Trivia *In the same race when the Oceanics' broke the record at the Relay Race event, Team Primary's Imar had started his leg too early, resulting in the team's disqualification. The disqualification had led to a brawl in the stands, and deducted 3 points from Team Primary's overall score in the 2017 Marblelympics. The disqualification had become a significant occurrence that the record-breaking was hardly noticed at the event. The Oceanics were also unable to advance to the final, losing to the Pinkies in a photo finish. *Following the Jungle Jumpers' victory from the Archery event, they went on to win the bronze medal in the Underwater Race event. Due to their impressive performance from the 2 consecutive events, they overslept from celebrating and could not make it to the final event, the Sand Race. *After breaking the Marble League record for the Underwater Race event, Kinnowin from the O'rangers couldn't win the final, losing narrowly to Wospy from the Midnight Wisps by 0.07 seconds. *Swifty of the Savage Speeders started his Hurdles race out in last, but came back and won the race, passing Ocean from the Oceanics at the last hurdle and Sublime of the Limers just centimeters before the finish. He beat Sublime and Ocean by a time of 8.69 to 8.73 and 8.77 respectively, to break the Marble League record by 0.03 of a second. Swifty's comeback is regarded as one of the greatest comebacks of all time, thus being featured #6 on Jelle's YouTube video, "Marblelympics 2017 Top 10 Video Highlights". However, Swifty was not able to back up this performance in the final, and finished second to Starry of Team Galactic. *The O'rangers were in 9th place in the standings before the Block Pushing event. However their record breaking and the gold medal had the O'rangers move up 5 spots in the standings into 4th place. This was the start and motivation of their high performance in the remainder of the Marble League, eventually winning the entire competition. *Despite Yellah from Mellow Yellow broke the record in High Jump (38cm), Mimo from Team Momo, Mandarin from the O'rangers and Taffy from thr Jawbreakers have all jumped 37.5 cm (which was the previous ML record). *Limers dominated the Fidget Spinner Collision event, winning every match except for the final, when they suffered a 2-1 loss to Shining Swarm. *Only the Savage Speeders have run first during each competition. *Only the Savage Speeders and Mellow Yellow have run first in multiple competitions. *The Savage Speeders have most weeks in first as well as most consecutive. __FORCETOC__ Category:Pages needing attention Category:Marble League